User blog:HanasakiTsubomi997/Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn
Hi guys! I've decided that I am going to reveal the main Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Cures and give you some information (which they said, I'm only repeating their words) about them, and I'll say something about them. Here they are: Hoshizora Teruko Hello, everyone. My name is Hoshizora Teruko, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a girl who is good at both sports and studies, and I am the captain of the cheerleaders. I guess that is where I got my Cure name, Cure Cheer, from. People say that I'm the most popular girl in school, but honestly, I don't really care much about popularity. As long as everyone is happy, then I am fine. My past self was Bad End Happy, and I'm very much disgusted at the thought of me being evil. My powers as Cure Cheer are based off holy light, and I can perform the purification attack, Rose Heart. My two character songs are Power of Joy ''and ''Starry Sky. My thoughts: '''Teruko is a warm-natured girl who dislikes despair and hatred. She loves to make everyone happy, and everyone smiling gives her strength. She is a pleasure to be around. Hino Natsumi Good day, fair friends. I go by many names, but the most common is Hino Natsumi. I am the Student Council President of my school, and I am good at my studies. However, I can be quite hopeless at sports, although I try to do my best. I do not know where I got my Cure name, Cure Blaze, from, but I believe that it has something to do with my past. My past self was Bad End Sunny, but although I am pained by the great tragedies that I have caused, I am happy to be good in this life. That is why I wish to spread joy instead of despair. My powers as Cure Blaze are based off fire, and I can perform the purification attack, Ruby Comet. My two character songs are SUN ''and ''Heart on Fire. ''My thoughts: Natsumi isn't really a social butterfly, but when you get to know her, she is actually quite talkative. She isn't the type to get into trouble, and is obedient. She is a kind-hearted girl that everyone wants to be friends with.'' Kise Grace Hi! It's awesome to actually meet you! I'm Kise Grace! People say that I'm too energetic, and that I talk WAY too much, but is it really that annoying? Sorry about that. I sometimes get good grades, I sometimes get bad grades, but I am practically a star at sports! Okay, I'm not as good as Mizuki-chan, but hey! I try my best, don't I? I also really hate war, I mean, fighting is pointless. It's not the right answer! That's where I got my Cure name, Cure Serenity, from, because it means "peace". As you know, I was Bad End Peace in the past. Who in the world calls themself that name? It doesn't even make sense! My powers as Cure Serenity are based off lightning, and I can perform the purification attack, Topaz Bolt. My two character songs are Hurricane of Peace ''and ''Wonderland. ''My thoughts: Grace is a girl full of energy, and is always ready to make friends. She can be quite immature, but has a large sense of justice, and is self-sacrificing. Her heart is like a door that opens up to everyone.'' Midorikawa Ryoko Um, hello. I hope that this... meeting... will be worth it. I-I am Midorikawa Ryoko, and a friend of mine says that I-I have to talk about myself. Um, I like the environment, and I-I hate the world being p-polluted. I am n-not really sporty, b-but I do excel in a c-couple of sports. I a-also am good at m-my studies, and I-I always g-get good grades. People say that me s-standing up for the e-environment and trying t-to protect it is n-noble, so I think that's w-why I got my Cure n-name, Cure Noble, from. I s-still can't believe that I-I was Bad End March in the p-past, and, um, I hate the thought of th-that. My powers as C-Cure Noble are b-based off wind, and I-I can perform the p-purification attack, Emerald Tornado. My t-two character songs a-are Green World ''and ''Friends. ''My thoughts: Ryoko is a shy girl who doesn't talk much, but whenever one of her loved ones is hurt, she will always step up and protect them. She truly is noble, which everyone admires.'' Aoki Mizuki Yo, everyone! The name's Aoki Mizuki, and you could say that I'm the sportiest girl in school! That's right, me! Anyways, I have to talk about myself, so here we go. I'm really bad at my studies, but sports, now that is what I am best at! People say that I'm really ambitious, but I'm trying not to be. I don't know where my Cure name, Cure Belle, came from. I was this girl called Bad End Beauty in the past, but seriously? She was so vain! So, my powers as Cure Belle are based off ice, and I can perform the purification attack, Sapphire Freeze. My two character songs are Blizzard ''and ''COOL-Mode. ''My thoughts: 'Mizuki can be quite ambitious, and may seem cold, but in reality, she is a girl who is brave and will do anything to protect her loved ones. She is powerful and strong, and everyone looks up to her. Category:Blog posts